Considering Soren
by The-3-Sueslayers
Summary: Somebody close to each character thinks about them. A bunch of oneshots. Sueslayer2. Yes, I am in a fire-emblemy mood. T just in case.
1. Soren

Well, here's the first Considering... chapter. Considering Soren. He's an interesting character, but I don't write him much. I own nothing!

* * *

His dark clothes and hair made the bright sunlight shining on him look strange. He would suit the shadows more... both literal and figurative. Literal, as in the shadows of the trees and the shadows of night, and figurative as in the shadows behind greatness. He's the kind of person who everyone would see what they did, but never see them themselves. He was already a wonderful advisor and he would only get better, even though he could be a little cold-hearted at times. Something bigger lurked beneath, it was easy to see. He had a bigger heart and a bigger destiny than he appeared to.

"Why are you staring at me?" uh oh, I didn't realize he could see me looking at him. He has a very piercing gaze, that seems to make it so much easier for him to get information out of anyone, as you half-think he already knows. The kind that would suit an interrogator or an investigator, or other things with 'gator' on the end. He looks like a mind-reader.

"Um, I was considering you."

"Considering me? For what?"

"For nothing, actually. I was just considering you."

He raised an eyebrow at me. He's very good at that. Sometimes I think eyebrow-raisers all have some secret club in which they practice raising eyebrows at each other. Or maybe eyebrow-raisers are the remnants of some old eyebrow-raising race. Whatever it is, all I know is that Soren can do it, and I can't, and it's very intimidating. Oh, wait, I just missed what he said.

"What did you say?"

"I said, you are very peculiar." Peculiar. It's an interesting word, one that you never hear Greil or Ike or Titania saying. He has a more advanced vocabulary than the others. Makes you think he came from somewhere far away, somewhere sophisticated and grand, not this country place in a gentle, informal nation. It's got a bit of everything, he picks up phrases from wherever he goes and uses them in all the right places. And he's been far away to study with some other people. He doesn't say much about it, though. No matter how much Mist and Rolf beg him for stories of places he's been, he gives them a little tidbit and leaves. It only leaves them even more curious than before.

He's the kind of person that makes you curious. He never says anything to give you the least idea of what he is thinking about, and his face is unreadable. He'd be very good at poker. His lack of information annoys naturally curious people. You just want to know more about him, but he shows nothing of who he is. He's very confusing.


	2. Ike

It's short, but I think it's Ike in a nutshell. I don't own anything!

* * *

Ike... It's a nice name. It suits him, too. Ike. I don't think he would be anything else.

He's a sort of person that is easy to like. You can't really not like Ike, unless you have some big reason to. He's courageous, with good intentions, friendly once he knows you're not foe. He cares a lot, too. Those cares will weigh him down when he has too much to care about, but for now they make him a very easy person to get along with. He really cares about you, once he knows you. He is a good friend to anyone who needs it, although he has a tendency to be sarcastic when he's in a bad mood.

It's easy to make Ike smile. He's a smiling person when he's in a good mood. Smile at him and he'll give you one in return. Say 'hello', and he'll smile. Give him mail, or food, or tell him his father is calling, and he'll smile.

He's a steady sort of person, too. I can understand why his father thinks he will be a good leader. He's not only easy to like, but it's easy to trust him, too. He's full of potential, anyone who knows him can see he'll be great some day. He doesn't believe a word of it, but he wouldn't be as likable or trustworthy if he did. Everyone at the camp trusts him, except maybe Shinon or Gatrie. Then again, they don't trust anybody. Most everyone trusts Ike, so he's easily set up for being the leader of the Greil Mercenaries some day.

And his swordsmanship is very good, too. He takes after his father, but with a soft streak that his father doesn't have, or at least doesn't show. He goes out and plays with Mist and Rolf, he helps Rhys with whatever he's doing, he sometimes even tries to help Oscar cook. That doesn't turn out too well, but they laugh a lot while doing it.

Ike is a person you'd want at your side of something was wrong. He's the kind of person you could believe doing anything. He's the kind of person you could see changing the world.


	3. Titania

Well, here's my next one! Considering Titania. I still don't own anything, just so you know. I haven't won a fortune and bought out Nintendo. :D

* * *

If the Greil Mercenaries are a family, Titania is the mother of the group. She wouldn't agree with that, of course, but everyone else knows it's true. Who is the one who reminds everyone when and where they needed to be? Titania. When someone is hurt in battle, who comes charging in, a glint in her eye and death in her axe? Titania. Who keeps Boyd in line when Oscar can't? Titania. Who taught Ike the basics of field combat and looked after him on his first day on the job? Titania, of course. Who cares for Rhys, or any of us, for that matter, when we are sick? Titania. When you have an emotional problem, or a scheduling problem, or you just can't find something, who helps you? Titania. Goddess, that woman has the patience of a saint. And somehow, through all of this keeping us chaotic warriors in order, she manages to find time to play with Rolf, to pick flowers with Mist, to train and keep her weapons perfectly maintained. Sometimes I wonder if she ever sleeps.

Titania is skilled with an axe. After all, it is, will be, and always had been her weapon of choice. Most men I know can't wield an axe with such force, and certainly not with her finesse. She is the bravest one of all of us, I must say. That, or stark-raving mad. She will charge into a whole slew of anything from bandits to soldiers, pull the unfortunate wounded idiot on to her horse, and still find time to scold them while cutting down everything in her path. And yet she has a head for tactics, and she is a good leader, with fighting spirit to the excess when she needs it.

Yet, through all that bluster, I wonder if she ever takes time to listen to what she wants. She is so busy looking after everyone else, that she never takes time for herself. Today I'll see if I can get her some time to relax. The others value the free time they get, but Titania? When is the last time she just went for a walk, or read a book, or went down to a nearby village to buy lunch or visit some of the friends we all have there? I honestly don't remember. What a dedicated woman she is. Must come from the discipline in the Crimean Royal Knights. Nah, That doesn't seem right, you can keep a man, or woman, in an army, but you can't keep them disciplined unless they want to. From somewhere inside her, then. I just hope she doesn't run herself into the ground. She is human, after all.


	4. Greil

New update! Review please!

* * *

Greil...

He is every inch a warrior. He is strong, and do you know none of us have ever seen him cry except once? I have cried before in front of them. So have most of us. But Greil? He is alone when he is sad. We see it, but can't help him. Shock, pride, love, anger, fighting spirit... all are written on his face when he feels them. But he never speaks of them. He has always been like this to all but her... His wife, whom he loved with all his heart and from whom he kept no secrets. When she died, that open Greil died with her. He is still kind at times, still feels, but he is quieter about it.

Greil and Ike... it's a strange relationship. Greil is two things to him, father and leader, and sometimes, I'm not sure even Greil knows which one to be at what time. Ike has a tendency to see Greil as boss all the time and father almost never, but he is a teenage boy, so it's not particularly surprising. It's easy to see, from a distance, that Greil loves his son and just wants him to be a good warrior and a capable leader when Greil is gone. It might be tiring for Greil, though, having to keep a teenage son who shows little in the way of affection to him in line.

It's easy to see he cares. About each and every one of us. It doesn't matter if we're upfront fighters, like Oscar or I, a backup, like Rhys, or a non-combatant, like Rolf. He takes time to listen to everyone's ideas, concerns, and opinions. He lets Ike help in decision making, he uses the maps that Mist and Rolf worked so hard to make. They're good maps, too, and Greil himself helped with them a couple of times. Everyone here is a part of the team, and he appreciates us all.


End file.
